Mama's Boy
by Kristena2018
Summary: When Elsa opened the front door after her friends setting her up on a blind date, she certainly didn't expect to see the nerdy boy she knew in high school to be standing on the other side... with his mother. (One-shot) [Modern Jelsa AU][Other characters included too].


Elsa didn't know what possessed her to play that ridiculous game of truth or dare. Karma must have really hated her for all the times she had used Anna's toothbrush to remove the mud stains on her converse shoes.

Here's what happened. The 4 best friends had just survived the torture of finals. Deciding to spend the entire day with each other after their last exam, they gathered at Elsa's and Anna's place for, you know, girly stuff.

After a lot of insisting (from Rapunzel's side) and threatening (from Anna's side to declare Elsa's crush in public), she finally agreed to play the damned game. Luck was never on Elsa's side since the day she was born, when her mother accidentally dropped her and now she was stuck with this button of a nose instead of her mother's original straight one.

The first few rounds of the game were hilarious. The arrow of the spinner seemed to be attracted to Anna as if she was a magnet. The poor girl had to go through the trauma of dancing in a peacock outfit in front of her boyfriend, Kristoff. Rapunzel, on the other hand, got the best dare-she had to prank call a random guy and convince him to be her boyfriend. At receiving this dare, Rapunzel rolled her eyes and claimed that she was best at such games. She ended up calling a guy and professed her love for him, while the 3 girls couldn't help but be impressed by the flirting techniques the-so-called naive and innocent girl possessed. Turned out that the guy already had a 'beautiful girlfriend', and advised her to love someone who cared for her in return.

As soon as the call ended, all hell broke loose. Rapunzel's secret reputation of being a 'badass' was totally ruined, for the girls never cared to hold back their laughter. In the end, Rapunzel cussed the guy under her breath while Anna mimicked the guy's words, 'love someone who cares for you in return' in a 70-year-old grandma's voice.

Elsa, who was finally starting to enjoy the game, didn't know that fate had other plans for her. As soon as the needle of the spinner landed in her direction, she pinched her arms. Worse, her partner who was supposed to pick the choice of the question/dare happened to be the red-haired girl, Merida.

Afraid that the girl might ask her something about her crush on a certain brunette, she chose dare. Yup, the worse choice ever. Merida's devious smirk was all that Elsa needed to know that her best friend was up to no good.

She dared Elsa to date a mystery guy, that she was supposed to choose.

Elsa facepalmed, while Anna and Rapunzel squealed in delight and planted sloppy kisses on Merida, who was desperately trying to kick their asses away from her.

The guy still remained a mystery to Rapunzel, Anna and Elsa, as Merida never revealed to them who the 'macho man' was supposed to be. She set her up with an unknown guy and was determined not to tell anyone his name, even after the blondes persistently tried to bribe her for it.

So yeah, that's how Elsa ended up cursing the creator of the 'truth or dare' to his doomsday.

She was currently sitting with a bunch of idiots, who were scanning her closet like greedy children who would encircle their relatives for gifts, every Christmas.

"Oh my gosh! this hat looks perfect on you!"

"Rapunzel, hats don't work in the middle of summer." Anna huffed in annoyance, as she took off the cowboy hat that Rapunzel had placed on Elsa's head, only to replace it with a bandana.

"And you think that's a better option? you know how Elsa was sweating like a pig, the last time you made her wear a bandana when it was 45 degrees outside." Rapunzel protested.

"More like she smelled like dead meat." Merida laughed, (who was too busy playing Fortnite, then to take part in the mission of 'making Elsa dolly') quickly dodging the compact powder that a certain platinum blonde had aimed at her.

"My powder!" Anna shrieked and looked at the shattered box in horror.

"Serves you right, lass," Rapunzel said, mimicking Merida, only to be tackled on the ground by the strawberry blonde.

Elsa rolled her eyes for the millionth time that day and walked towards her closet to pick out her outfit. She paired a simple white-and-black striped shirt with denim jeans and headed towards the bathroom to get changed, carefully stepping over the two girls who were sprawled on the floor, lunging for each other's hair. When she was totally done with her makeover, she stepped out of the bathroom.

"Taaa-daaaa!"

The three girls looked at her direction.

"What the hell?" Rapunzel frowned

"IT TOOK ME 4 HOURS TO SELECT YOUR OUTFIT!" Anna cried.

"Elsa! you're going on a frick'in 'date', not on some funeral!"

"And after all those years, I thought I had finally raised my sister well,"

Elsa glared at them intensely. Her inner demon was starting to show up, which ultimately silenced the bickering girls.

"It looks good lass, besides, it's only supposed to be lunch."

Elsa nodded. Though she was really pissed at her, she couldn't help but agree to the wise words which Merida rarely spoke.

"But it's her first date—"

The doorbell rang, startling the girls.

"I'll get it!" Elsa's reflexes kicked in, as she was the first one to sprint towards the door. It wasn't that she was desperate or anything. She just wanted to get rid of the feeling of curiosity, that was taking the best of her. The 3 girls followed her lead, as she twisted the doorknob.

"Mom! would you stop tha—!"

Elsa was greeted with the sight of an old woman, who was apparently trying to adjust the familiar white-haired dude's stubborn hair lock by licking it down to the side, but to no avail.

She looked around 45. If one would have asked Elsa about the resemblance of the woman to someone, she would have chosen the term 'Barbie' to describe her. Her son (judging by a bit resemble between the duo), wasn't in the same condition though.

His same old suspender from high school days had never changed, nor did his 80's look that would have been the best getup for the grandpa party theme. His hair, which was disheveled by now, gave away signs of his favorite hairstyle (that he always used to wear since the day Elsa saw him) which showed his middle scalp. The 'Harry Potter' glasses was the final accessory that completed the look of Jackson Overland Frost.

However, the latest change he went through was that he was now wearing braces, and along with that, came the red pimples that enhanced his look.

Meet Jackson, Jack for short. The world's most studious and weirdest person to exist on the entire planet.

The white-haired geek was once paired up with Elsa, in their chemistry class. After she had accidentally knocked off some powdered chemical, the geek had taken it upon himself to lecture her about handling the chemicals properly for 2 hours straight. At the end of the period, Elsa made it her New Years resolution to avoid the boy at all cost, which meant that she had to beg Professor North (on her knees not to mention), to switch partners.

"Why hello there sweetie! you must be Elsa, right?"

Elsa forced a smile on her lips as she nodded in approval at the smiling woman. She quickly spared a moment to glare at her wide-eyed friends, who were hidden on the other side of the door and were trying to peak and eavesdrop at the visitors

"Call me Caroline." 'Caroline' said while handing her the bouquet of red roses.

"Thank you, Caroline. They're beautiful." Elsa replied politely.

"Isn't that what guys do? giving the flower thingy?" Anna whispered to Rapunzel, audible enough for Elsa to hear.

"Uh, Merida did you set her up with this lady?" Rapunzel said while eying the old woman up and down from her corner.

"Look closer dumb Blondie, can't you see that 6-foot-tall guy behind." Merida swatted her hand on Rapunzel's head.

"Is that a guy or a girl?"

"That's Daenerys Targaryen." Merida rolled her eyes sarcastically at Anna's stupid question.

"Wait, is it JACKSON OVERLAND FROST!?" Rapunzel yelled all of a sudden, startling Elsa, as her eyes widened in horror.

Caroline smiled when she heard the name of her son being mentioned.

"Why, Jack you never told me you were this famous in high school." She tried to peek inside their house to locate the owner of the voice.

"I'm so sorry Miss Caroline, that's my friend. Um, maybe we should get going, you know." Elsa gently tried to push the old woman, in a way which was not offensive. She quickly kept the flowers at the nearby table, closed the door behind her, and headed outside with the Frost family, to their car.

The remaining three best friends had now settled at the window of the lounge for a better view.

"Wow! She blushes a lot"

"Who? Elsa or Caroline?"

"The white-haired girl." Anna eyed the car worriedly as it drove off.

"Anna! that's Jackson! the guy who used to wear suspenders in high school!"

"I don't care whoever it is Rapunzel! Why is this person blushing a lot?!"

"He's planning to do stuff to your sister, lass," Merida spoke, resuming her neglected game.

"WHAT?"

"In front of his mother, yeah right." Rapunzel rolled her eyes, before adding, " and Anna, he wasn't blushing. Those were pimples. You really need an eyesight test."

* * *

Elsa tried to make herself comfortable in the passenger seat. Caroline was the who was driving while Jack was seated in the backseat.

For once, when Elsa decided to finally think about her love life, Jack Frost had to barge in and make her reconsider the idea of marrying at the age of 35. To top it all off, the old lady was not helping either, fully portraying the role of 'Tybalt' in the modern-day version of 'Romeo and Juliet'.

"You know Elsa, Jack used to gush about you when you guys were in High school—"

"—Mom!"

"He's been crazy all over you since the day you both became partners in a class, I think—?"

"—MOM!" Jack shrieked from the back seat, making Elsa jump on her seat.

"What did I tell you about yelling at mother, Jackson! Do you like to be ground you every single month?" Caroline glared at her son from the rear-mirror, flashing him a warning that if he spoke a single word, she would throw him out of the car.

Deciding to lighten the mood a bit, Elsa tried to start a conversation with the lady to cool her already frayed up nerves. "So Caroline, what do you and Jack do in your pastime?"

Caroline laughed heartily, "Well my dear Elsa, we usually get time to spend with each other every weekend, since he's busy with college, and I with work—"

Elsa nodded and encouraged her to go on

"—We usually go to amusement parks. Oh boy! You should see how adorable Jack looks in one of the teacup rides. Here." Caroline tried to hand Elsa her phone and told her to scroll her family folder, to show her some of Jack's pictures.

Before Elsa could have opened the camera icon, a hand suddenly grabbed her wrist and removed the phone from her grasp. Yup! that was Jack who looked as miserable a long-lost puppy, without food.

"Maybe another time." He (fake) chirped.

They pulled in at the driveway of 'Royale hotel'. It was surely an expensive restaurant, maybe a bit too extravagant for a lunch date, but Elsa didn't complain.

Jack got out of the car first and went to open Elsa's door. Well! ladies and gentlemen, chivalry is not dead in human-animal hybrids after all.

He hurriedly grabbed her hand and shut the door behind her, before his mother could have said another word. Elsa who was half astonished by his bravery to hold her hand, looked behind to see his mother waving at them, with a smile. She waved back.

They entered the restaurant and made their way towards the vacant table. Jack who had now noticed that he had been holding her hand for too long, quickly let it go, as they sat at their seats.

"Sorry for that, Elsa; it's just that… Mom…"

When Elsa noticed how embarrassed Jack was feeling at that moment, she quickly waved her hand dismissively to spare the boy from the agony.

"It's alright, I understand. You're her only child. Besides, I like her, to be honest." Elsa tried to give him a sweet smile.

Jack blushed and looked away. The duo shared an awkward silence for around 10 minutes when the waiter finally arrived at their table. After giving him their order (which happened to be pretty expensive, not to mention), they returned to being silent again. Elsa decided to break it.

"So, how's college?"

"Uh, good actually." He then awkwardly added, "The same as they show in the movies you know... assignments, projects-a busy schedule and stuff like that." He tried his best to keep the conversation long but stopped when he realized that he was blabbering. "Uh..sorry, umm..what..what about you?"

"Same," Elsa replied calmly while sipping water. "Speaking of movies -which movies or programs do you watch?"

"Well, mostly 'Pink Panther' or sometimes 'my little—WAIT SORRY...Uh I mean I totally don't watch THAT! I MEAN—"

"Are you talking about' BLACK PANTHER'?" Elsa said while trying very hard not to laugh out loud in front of the embarrassed boy. So, much for trying to act cool.

What could you except from a guy who isn't allowed to drive at the age of 18?

"Yeah! That." He said while gritting his teeth.

"Nice." She tried not to appear sarcastic but she couldn't help it. I wasn't every day that you came upon a Mama's boy who loved to watch 'Pink Panther' and 'My Little Pony'.

He tried to explain himself, "Yeah, I kinda... I kinda confuse the titles since my little cousin, Emma is fond of watching Pink Panther."

Elsa tried to choke back her laugh again and continued, "—And I assume, that she's fond of 'My Little Pony as well?" She drawled.

"Uh huh" He was turning beet red by every passing minute and would have dug himself a hole to bury at the very minute if the waiter hadn't interrupted them by bringing them their orders.

The mere sight of food made Elsa salivate. It had been three frick'in hours since she last had a proper meal, and her hands couldn't help but dig into the contents of the fancy dishes. Jack on the other hand just watched her in amusement. He began to eat shyly when he was caught looking at her.

"Hmm, this is really good." Elsa closed her eyes, savoring the taste of Chowmein.

"Not as good as you," Jack mumbled to himself and blushed when he realized what he had said.

"What?"

"I said, add the sauce. It tastes better." He tried to cover it up.

"Um...okay." She grabbed the sauce.

Their hands brushed against each other accidentally, as Jack reached out to hand her the sauce. He bit his lower lip to stop himself from blushing hard. It had only been few minutes since he had first grabbed her hand to lead her into the restaurant, and he didn't blush like some weirdo who had seen a girl for the very first time as he was doing at the very moment.

"Sorry."

"Sorry for what?" Elsa looked at him with confusion.

"I didn't mean to touch you." He said while looking away.

"Dude stop with the 'sorrys' already." Elsa laughed teasingly

"Sorry—" he blushed again when realized what he was doing, making her laugh again and shake her head.

They finished their lunch quietly, without exchanging any more words. It had been almost an hour since they had arrived here. The presumed couple was at a loss of words, each waiting for the person sitting opposite to them, to utter something. Both of them thanked heaven when the waiter finally arrived with the bill.

Jack slipped his hand into the pocket when the waiter handed him the leather case where the bill was safely placed.

His eyebrows scrunched as he tried to feel the wallet in his pocket. Digging his hand deep into it, he felt as if he would drill a hole in the clothing of his pants, to find his wallet, which was definitely not in both of his pockets.

He started to hyperventilate, as he desperately went through another round of body search. This did not go ignored by the platinum blonde.

"Jack is there something wrong?"

"Heck!" He ignored her and ducked under the table to check. Elsa quickly closed both of her legs at his sudden movement and looked around to see if people were looking. Now, it was her time to blush.

"Jack, what happened?!" She exclaimed.

"I forgot my wallet!"

"Where?"

"In the car." Jack rubbed his neck in frustration. His desperation to get out of the car had caused him to forget his wallet in the car.

"I'll call mom. She'll have to pick us up from here anyway, she could bring my wallet_"

He pulled out his button cell phone, which his grandma had given him when it was his 10th birthday. Dialing his mom's number, he prayed she would pick up soon.

"Hey there baby_"

"—Mom, where are you right now?"

"I was on my way to pick up Emma from school since your aunt asked me as she's sick today, but then this stupid traffic had to happen." She then started to blabber. "—and then there's this thing going on about the weather that it might rain today-WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING ASSHOLE!"

He heard a horn in the background. He cringed at the mention of cuss word which his mother rarely used, indicating that she was pretty stressed out

"Mom, how long will it take you to reach here?"

"It'll take some time Jack,"

He knew it. He knew it when she said that 'it will take some time', it meant that it may take 2 hours straight. He sighed, and mumbled a quick' bye'.

Elsa didn't understand what his mother had said on the line, but judging by the crestfallen look on Jack's face, she knew that she didn't need to ask. Her hands rummaged the contents of her purse and she withdrew the cash.

"Elsa! Don't," Jack tried weakly, but that was that. There was no space for an argument.

"It's okay Jack." Elsa smiled weakly.

'NO, NO! IT'S NOT OKAY YOU STUPID, IMBECILE DWEEB!' she thought while inserting her 4 month's savings that she had been saving with the rest of savings she earned by working in a small convenience store to buy an IWatch.

MORAL OF THE STORY: Check the pockets of the guy you're supposed to date.

They headed out of the restaurant.

All Elsa wanted to do was to get done with that day and made herself three promises, if she would make it out alive; A) was to go to Church and repent for all the sins she had committed throughout her life. B) To promise herself that she would never go on a blind date again, and C) was planning a massacre of 3 girls who had led her to this mess in the first place.

"I'll… I'll treat you somewhere. I promise, any day you pick—"

"Jack, it's okay. Don't worry." She tried to smile. At the end of the day, the one who pays gets to console the one who wasn't responsible enough to bring his wallet. Yup! life is unfair.

"Um, I guess it will take mom some time to reach here. She's stuck in traffic. I guess we'd have to walk or something like_"

"Or...we could take a bus." There was no way Elsa would walk miles in her high heels.

She took out her phone to locate the nearest bus stop in that area. Letting out a frustrating cry, she kicked the nearby pebble with all her might.

"It'll take 45 minutes to reach the nearest bus station. We'll have to take the cab."

"45 minute walk? That's not a big deal."

"Well! It is a big deal when you have to walk in heels." Elsa tried her best not to appear rude, but she couldn't help it. She didn't look at Jack to see his expressions.

Her phone rang.

"Anna's calling. I'll be right back." She didn't wait for Jack's response and walked away at a safe distance from him. As soon as she entered the nearby unknown street, she answered the phone.

"So, how's the date with your mother-in-law."

"Shut up Rapunzel." Elsa rolled her eyes.

"Hey! put her on speaker!"

"Guys! I'm in a bit of emergency here." Elsa tried to cut them short but to no avail

"Emergency to get back to your Frost boy?" Merida's voice interrupted the 3 girls.

"Shut up redhead!" Elsa fumed.

"How was lunch?" This time it was Anna who tried to change the topic.

"Let's summarize it. I had to pay for lunch. So yeah! it was AMAZING!" She pinched the bridge of her nose in annoyance.

"—WAIT REALLY—?"

"—don't guys do that on their first dates?"

"Rapunzel this is Frost we're talking about." Merida laughed, making Elsa's blood boil.

"Was this the only guy in the world you found suitable for Elsa?" Anna whined at Merida.

"What! I thought Elsa liked the gentlemen of the 80s?" Merida tried to defend herself.

"A gentleman who makes the ladies pay," Rapunzel said.

"—At an expensive restaurant." Elsa tried to interject.

"—Especially at an expensive restaurant!" Both the girls exclaimed. Judging by their tone of speaking, it seemed as if they were glaring at Merida.

"Hate to cut this short girls, but I really need an urgent ride right now," Elsa spoke quickly as she absentmindedly took a turn into another street.

"What about his car? I mean his mother's car?"

"She's stuck in traffic somewhere. Anyways, Anna do you think you could give me a ride here?"

There was a brief silence, but then Anna started to speak.

"No can do sister. Mom and Dad still haven't returned from work yet, so no car is available at the moment."

She didn't need to ask Rapunzel and Merida since both of them came to their house through a bus. So that cut her off to the last option. That was to ride a cab

"Okay, I guess I'll take the cab then." She saw the last twenty dollars waving her goodbye.

"Be safe sis."

And with that, Elsa cut off the call. She sighed and decided to head back to where Frost was. It was until then that she realized that she had been too absorbed in the conversation, to notice where she was heading.

She looked around to check her vicinities. It was quite dark, maybe too dark to feel comfortable. Something about that street didn't make Elsa feel right. She decided to get out of the place as fast as she could.

As she was about to sprint her way back to her former location, a hand covered her mouth from behind and held both of her hands in the other hand.

The hands that held her in position were really strong. She tried her best to wiggle out of the intruder's grasp, but her efforts were less rewarding.

"Feisty one huh?" The voice boomed in her ears as she glared at the man from her peripheral vision. That was it. She hated it when men treated women like objects

Without any warning, she raised her leg forward and gave the man holding her, a big judo kick she had learned in her Martial Arts class, in his crotch area.

He yelped in pain, but recovered enough to catch her wrist with both of his hands. It was then that Elsa saw his face up close. He was a bald, middle-aged man. One might think it would be crazy to think about resembling the man who was attacking her, with Jafar from the animated film Aladdin at the moment of crisis, but Elsa was Elsa.

It was then, that like in any other movie, Jack's role of saving the damsel in distress kicked in.

Out of nowhere, Jack appeared in front of them with ninja stunt, only to stumble over and fall face first on the ground.

He regained his sense again and stood up abruptly, before retrieving his 'pepper spray' from his pocket and pressed the nozzle of the spray aimed at the guy.

"DUCK!" he yelled at Elsa.

...And there it was, the man let her arm go as he was too busy wiping his eyes clean

The duo then ran on all fours to get out of the alley. They let out a breath of relief when they had successfully accomplished their mission.

They were drenched in sweat, and probably smelled like 'dead meat' (according to Merida) at that moment. Nevertheless, the two started laughing like maniacs.

"Nice ninja stunt by the way." Elsa laughed while playfully patting his arm.

"Was my first time performing it." He chuckled.

"So wait, you forgot to bring your wallet with yourself, but you didn't forget to bring your pepper spray?"

"I think mom might have…" Jack blushed, making Elsa go through another fit of laughter.

After Elsa was finally done with her fit, she thanked him.

It would be odd if she said that she felt 'safe' with him, even though she could protect herself. In all honesty, it felt nice to know that there was a person out there in this world who would protect you. She remembered how Anna had once gone on a date with someone, and it turned out that the guy deserted by running away when he saw a bunch of robbers who were heading in their direction to rob them.

* * *

The two college students were currently riding the cab. The sky was growing darker and darker, indicating that it would rain soon. The silence between the duo was comforting for some reason however, Elsa decided to break the moment of peace.

"Personally, I find aardvark the funniest."

Jack looked at her incredulously, "What? You watch Pink Panther?"

"Why, are you only allowed to watch it?" She teased while smirking.

"I don't watch, I told you." Jack blushed and looked away.

"Sure," She added sarcastically."By the way, you look cute when you blush." Elsa laughed when the blush on his face grew redder.

He didn't know whether to take it as a compliment, or an insult to his manhood, "Those are pimples, not a blush."

Elsa rolled her eyes, but smirked anyways, devising an evil psychology plan in her head, " So have you seen Pink panther's last installment? I think it came out in 2006 or something?"

"I told you I don't watch—wait! no, the last installment came out in 2009, a sequel to Pink Panther 2 which came out in 2006."

"Oh..." Elsa smirked victoriously, making Jack's mouth drop when he realized she had played a mind game on him.

"I like 'Charlie'." He mumbled, making Elsa smile.

They chatted about their favorite cartoon character, throughout the course of the ride. It didn't take them a lot of time, to feel comfortable in each other's company. For the very first time in her life, Elsa felt as if she could finally let go and open herself up in front of Frost. The last person she expected to open up to. She didn't have to worry about being seen as childish when she was talking about 'Pink Panther' rather than about 'Riverdale' or 'Game of Thrones'.

She couldn't help but notice that the idiot sitting next to her was quite attractive, in his own way if you ignore the pimples, hairstyle and his braces. He would surely make a good looking model if he was groomed a bit.

She looked outside the window and saw the familiar park, where she and Anna used to play when they were children. It took them 10 minutes to walk there from their house.

"Uh Sir, you could stop here." She said, averting her attention from the window to the driver.

The duo got out of the car after Elsa paid the driver.

"Weren't you supposed to stop him in front of your house?" Jack asked, curiosity evident in his crystal blue eyes.

"Yup, but I didn't. Let's take a walk," she said.

"_But you're wearing high heels." He pointed at her feet.

"Why you don't like my company?" She pretended to be hurt, placing her palm over her chest.

"—No! NO,NO! It's not that. I like your company. In fact, I love you—your company I mean." He stumbled over his words, clenched his fist as he realized what he had said. "I…look Elsa, you don't have to do this." He said while looking away.

"Do what?"

"... Sympathize with me. I know I've been horrible, this afternoon—"

"—Terrible actually."

"Yes, terrible." He gulped. "You know what? I'm really sorry for putting you through this. I shouldn't have asked Merida to set us up on a date. I don't know what possessed me." He looked down at the ground and stopped walking.

Her eyes widened. "How did you contact Merida."

Jack bit his lower lip. "She's my cousin."

Elsa's jaw dropped. "Merida never told us!"

"Guess she's also embarrassed by me." Jack laughed sadly.

They remained silent for a while. Elsa tried to process the information.

So, Merida was Jack's cousin?! That explained why she set her up with him. Judging by what Jack said a minute ago, he must have persuaded her for the date. Was that stupid game just a pretext to set the both of them together?

Now that the truth hit her, she realized what had happened. Only one question still lingered in her mind. Did Jack like her?

"I'm waiting." She said.

"Waiting for what," Jack replied while cocking one of his eyebrows.

"Waiting for your confession. A confession that a guy makes when he is caught by the girl he likes.

Doubling over, his eyes widened, and he stared at her.

"I'm not getting any younger here Frosty." She tried to hide her smile and gave him a stern look, which your teacher gives you when you're caught eating in class.

"I… I… uh…" he had to coughed and straighten himself before answering, "Elsa, you're—you're really a nice person. You're really beautiful, talented and—and sweet and_ GOD DAMNIT PLEASE DON'T LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT!" he covered his face with his hands and shook his head in embarrassment.

"Okay," Elsa smirked and started walking forward, leaving Jack behind. To be honest, she felt really giddy at that moment, and it was really hard to control the blush that had crept up on her cheeks all of sudden.

"ELSA!" he yelled after her.

She felt her hand being grabbed, and the next thing she knew was that she was kissing Jack Frost. Her eyes widened in shock as she realized that it was JACK FROST who had pulled her in a kiss. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling. It was her first kiss after all.

They pulled apart.

"Elsa, I really like you, and that's all I have to say." He laughed when he saw Elsa smile her million-dollar smile.

"Never in a million years would have expected that from you Frosty. By the way, did you ask your mom's permission to kiss me?"

Elsa laughed when she saw Jack scowl playfully. With that, their playful banter ended up in another sweet kiss.


End file.
